


Web of Memories

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [19]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spider web brings back both happy and sad memories for Helios and Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Image.

"Oh, look, Helios, there's a spider web. Isn't it pretty?"

Despite himself, a shiver ran up Helios' back at his maiden's words. It had been years since Nehelenia's failed attempt to gain control over Earth and Elysion, but that didn't stop him from being a little jumpy whenever he spotted a spider web. They reminded him of that terrible time when all could have been lost and everybody's dreams might have become nightmares.

Noticing his uneasiness, Serenity looped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're thinking about that time, aren't you?" she asked. "When we were fighting against the Dead Moon Circus?"

He nodded and sighed. "Don't you, whenever you see one?"

"I used to a lot, right after it first happened," Serenity admitted as they continued their walk through the gardens. "Even though I knew we had defeated her, I was always a little scared that she might come back, a fear that apparently wasn't too unfounded considering that she did return soon afterwards, thanks to Galaxia. But, after Eternal Sailor Moon purified her, I realized it was pointless to be afraid of them, so I decided not to be."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She smiled. "Besides, the spider webs also remind me of a better, more happier memory."

"What would that be?" Helios asked, wondering what kind of fond memory she could possibly associate with those terrible things.

"Don't you remember? When Nehelenia had us held prisoner by those bands of spider's thread?"

The memories coming back to him, Helios smiled as well. "I called you Chibi-Usa for the first time."

"It made me so happy," Serenity said, squeezing his arm. "Not that I didn't love you calling me your maiden, but to hear you shouting my name… In spite everything that happened with Nehelenia and the Dead Moon Circus, I'm kind of glad it did, because it brought you into my life. Is it terrible to think that?"

Helios shrugged. "Maybe a little, but I know what you're saying. We didn't meet each other in the best of circumstances, but in a roundabout way, I suppose we have Nehelenia to thank for bringing us together. If not for her, we might have never met."

"Funny how things turn out that way." Stopping again, Serenity kneeled down beside a bed of rose bushes and pointed to something that Helios could not see. "Look, there's another one. It looks like its owner made a mistake while weaving it, but, still, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

Pushing back his dislike of spider webs, Helios squatted down for a better look. As Serenity had pointed out, it wasn't as perfectly formed as the other web they had seen earlier, but remembering what she had said, he smiled, no longer seeing memories of Tokyo covered in Nehelenia's darkness. Only one, happy memory flashed before his eyes.

"Beautiful, Chibi-Usa."


End file.
